JustALittleConfusion
by penguinofthewaddles
Summary: Does Adien love Marinette? Does Ladybug love Chat Noir? Do they “love 2 people”? What is going on! (Tons of fluff! MariChat and other ships! But besides the romance...there be...some time in the future...a battle with Hawk Moth involved...and a suprise...you never know...read to find out!
1. AdrienIsConfused

Marinette started putting her books away. It had been a long school day. She was exhausted, and glad to be headed home. 

Oh dear. Where was Chloe? She was just in her sea-

Then she felt a tugging on her pigtails. She turned around too late. Chloe had already taken them out. 

She tried to grab the ribbon back, but everyone was already staring at her. 

_Oh gosh I look so hideous! _She thought, _Just look at Adrien! _Sure enough, Adrien was making an...odd...expression...Marinette turned a deep shade of red. 

Chloe was looking furious for some reason, and Nino Sabrina looked confused. 

"GURL!" Alya screamed. 

Marinette felt so embarrassed, she grabbed her backpack and ran. She kept running until she got home. 

"CHLOE! UGGGG!" Marinette yelled as she slammed her face into her pillow. 

"Marinette?" Tikki started,

"What's the matter?" 

"I'm so embarrassed Tikki! I look terrible with my hair down!"

"What are you talking about Marinette?"

"Didn't you see Adrien's face? He hates me now!" 

"Are you kidding me Marinette? Look in the mirror!" She reluctantly listened to her Kwami. 

She saw her reflection. 

"WHAT THE-"

...

Adrien fell face-flat on his bed. 

"What the heck just happened Plagg!" Adrien gasped. 

"What?"

"My heart...it was beating so fast!"

"It's called love kid."

"What? But Marinette is just a-"

"Friend? Not from what I've seen. When does you usually feel like this?"

"Well...there was that one time when Marinette-"

"And?"

"And that other time when Marinette-"

"And?" 

"And when Marinette-"

"And?"

"When Marinette-"

"When MARINETTE!"

"But...I love Ladybug!"

"Yeah, how's that been going kid?" 

"But-"

"Listen, Ladybug is obviously NOT interested! Just move on already!" 

"But when I asked Kagami-"

"But you didn't feel how you are with Marinette right?"

"But Marinette is just-"

"Just what?"

"...Amazing..."

"Hate to say I told you so. Actually I don't hate it. I like saying that hehehe."

"Your crazy Plagg!"

"How bout some Camembert for this long sappy talk that I had to suffer through?"

"Here Plagg." Adrien tossed some of the stinky substance to the sneaky cat. 

"AND, Camembert tastes SO much better than girls!" 

"I don't think-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, but do you even know? We've had this conversation before kid. You got no experience to prove me wrong. Hehehe...your confessing to Marinette the next time you see her."

"BUT PLAGG!"

Plagg gave him a look saying _dude. There is no way your getting out of this. _

"Ok fine. You win. I'll do it...but what about ladybug?"

Plagg was too busy with the cheese to answer. 

...

The next day Adrien tried to avoid Marinette. He was really nervous to talk to her.

_If I don't see her, I won't have to talk to her! _He thought.

Boy was he wrong.

After a day of avoiding Marinette, Plagg tried to get out of his shirt to talk him into looking at Marinette, but before he could, Adrien walked near a bunch of people. 

When Adrien got home though, Plagg shot out of his shirt, and shushed Adrien before he could open his mouth. 

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Plagg screamed.

"I...I'm just too nervous!" 

"You? Nervous? You? The crazy flirt? Your weren't nervous when you told Ladybug!"

"EXACTLY! I can't just abandon her!"

"IT DOESNT MATTER! SHES THE SAME...UGG I AM SO TIRED OF ALL THIS STUPID SAPPY STUFF!"

There was a long silence after this. Only to be broken by Adrien saying: 

"Plagg...I'm sorry...I just...it's just...It's just so hard...when ladybug won't accept me...I can't just...forget about her..."

"I'm the one who should be sorry kid. I've just had to deal with all this romantic junk...the truth is...I'm just not very good at it...Tikki was always more sentimental than me...I AM the kwami of destruction..."

"Its ok Plagg. I'm glad to have you as my friend." 

"Me too." 

"Your glad to have yourself as-"

"You know what I mean kid." By this time, it had gotten pretty late in the night, and Adrien was having trouble not falling off his chair.

"You look tired kid let's go to sleep."

"Yeah maybe your riiiiii..." before Adrien could finish the sentence he had plopped on his bed and fallen fast asleep. 

"'Night kid...sweet dreams..."

Plagg mumbled as he curled up beside him.

**Hey guys!**

**I can kinda relate to Plagg...WHY CANT THEY JUST KISS ALREADY! **

**I'll update soon! **

**Don't forget to:**

**Follow**

**Favorite **

**And REVIEW! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Until next time fellow shippers! **

**-TheMiraculousShipper**


	2. Ladybugisconfused

Early that morning, an Akuma struck. He was called Vibration bass, and he threatened to cause a huge earthquake to jerk the city to death if Ladybug an Cat Noir didn't give him their miraculous. **(how do you say that in plural? Is this right? I don't even know!) **Cat Noir and Ladybug were there in a flash.

"Morning Mylady." Said Cat Noir, "looking purrrfect as usual!"

"Come on kitty we don't have time for this." Rebuked Ladybug, blushing al little.

"Yes if we waited it would be a Cat-astrophe!"

Ladybug slapped her face. Cat Noir was so cheeky.

"Come on Chat! We have work to do!"

"Of course Bugaboo!" Said The kitten, then they ran to the villain.

They tried attacking him, but every time he just vibrated everything around him with his radio.

"Lucky Charm!" Yelled ladybug, as a old wooden cane dropped in her hands. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug thought aloud.

"Hit him with it?" Chat suggested.

"Of course! I'll be right back Chaton." Then she swung on her yo yo like spider-man to Master Fu's apartment.

"Hello ladybug." Said master Fu calmly, "What brings you hear?"

"I need some help Master..."

"Of course." He said as He opened the Miraculous box, "Marinette Dupain-Chaing, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you in this mission. Choose wisely; such powers are meant for the greater good. Once the mission is over you will retrieve the miraculous from them."

"Thank you master." She said, than she grabbed the Fox miraculous.

5 minutes later, she was trying to get to Cat Noir as fast as she could, with Rena Rouge by her side.

Once they got there, she used her lucky charm again. This time, she got a telescope. "What am I supposed to-"

"Wait where's Chat Noir?" Rena interrupted.

"Where _is _Chat? We have to find him!"

Avoiding the crazy vibrations from Vibrations Bass, they search the alley near them. With no luck, ladybug told Rena to go and hold the Akuma off while she searched for Chat. "CHAT! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Then she heard a cough. "CHAT?" She called.

"My...lady?" Cat Noir mumbled weakly. His voice seemed muffled.

"Where are you?!"

"I'm...here..."

Sure enough, she saw two cat feet peeking out of a pile of rubble. "CHAT!" She yelled, then she dug him out, only to find him covered in blood, and hardly able to stand. "Mon Chaton..." she said, with tears in her eyes, "stay with me!"

"I'll never leave you bugaboo."

"Chat..."

"Go mylady. I know you'll make everything right."

"I'll heal you Chat Noir. I won't let you down. But first I'm getting you to safety." She took him on the porch to Nino's house. He came when she rang the doorbell.

"Ladybug?!"

"I need your help."

"Being Cara-"

"Not exactly..." she pulled Cat Noir Out from behind the corner.

"Dude!"

"I need you to keep him safe until the Miraculous Ladybugs fix everything."

"Of course LB! You can count on me!"

"Thanks Nino. I'll see you soon Chaton."

"Goodbye...bugaboo..." Chat mumbled.

Ladybug swung off; she had to find Rena Rouge.

When she got there, she said: "YOU OK RENA?"

"YEAH ILL BE FINE! DO YOU HAVE A PLAN YET?"

"ALMOST!" She looked at her lucky charm. She peered through it, and looked at Vibration bass. She saw him do a wave of Vibration, the stop for a minute until he did it again. "Of course!" Then she ran over to Rena Rouge and whispered the plan into her ear.

" MIRAGE!" Rena yelled, then ladybug, Cat Noir, And Rena Rouge ran at Vibration Bass.

"Back from the dead cat?" Said Vibration, then he did a huge Vibration, and the turned into orange mist. "Wait a sec-"

Ladybug tapped him on the shoulder.

"Gotcha." She said. He tried to do another Vibration, but he couldn't. His minute wasn't up yet. Rena smashed his radio with her flute.

"That just goes to show, flutes make the best music." Laughed Rena.

"Bye bye little butterfly!" Said LB.

"We're both about to transform back Ladybug!" Rena said. Then they ducked into an alleyway and Rena gave back her miraculous.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Yelled Ladybug. Then she swung hurriedly to Nino's house. _I have to hurry! _She thought, _I only have 5 minutes left before I detransform! _

She knocked on Nino's door. Nino came to the door with Chat.

"CHAT!" She then crushed him in a hug.

"Can't...breath..."

"Oh sorry!"

"Did you miss me bugaboo?"

"Of course I did you stupid cat!" Then she hugged him again.

"I'll leave you two alone..." Nino chuckled,

Then Chat Noir started purring.

"Chaton?"

"Bugaboo?"

"Are you...purring?"

"Um...NO! Why wound you say that?!" She felt his throat.

"You ARE purring!"

"Maybe...just a little..."

Then she kissed him.

He smelled like...cologne...and...Camembert...the purring increased, and she liked how it tickled her. She was so overwhelmingly happy...she had no idea what was happening. The She opened her eyes and saw that she was kissing CAT NOIR! CAT NOIR! THE HUGE FLIRT CAT NOIR! She pulled away.

"Ack! I'm sorry-I didn't-i mean I didn't want-I mean-Sorry-i mean i love you-no-ack!"

"My...lady?"

"I'm so sorry Chat! It was an accident!"

"You mean you fell over or something? Cause I'm pretty sure that wasn't-"

"You were just really cute and-"

"Yeah I-"

"I think I like someone else!" They both said at the same time, "what? You too? Stop saying everything at the same time as me! Jinx! Jinx again!"

"I HAVE TO GO OH MY GOSH IM GOING TO DETRANSFORM!" Then she ran for it.

**Hey guys wassup? Here's a nice long chapter for you! Hope you guys like it! This took me a long time lol...I had to figure out the Akuma and everything! **

**RockSunner-Thanks did Reviewing! Still confused tho...what's wrong with the centering text? I am doing this chapter without it. Your welcome! **

**Porchi-Thanks for favoriting me! **

**Issue-here you go! Thanks so much hope you like it! **

**And thanks to everyone who followed and favorited my story! **

**For those who haven't, dont forget to: **

**Follow**

**Favorite **

**And REVIEW! **

**Thanks! See you next time fellow Shippers! **

**-TheMiraculousShipper**

**P.S. sorry if there's any typos...my phone cracked like crazy last night and I can't see some of the words very well! **


	3. TikkiWantsToStrangleSomeone

Marinette slammed her face yet again. She screamed in her pillow.

"TIKKI HOW THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN!" She screeched.

"What do you mean?" Giggled Tikki.

"I MEAN I KISSED CHAT NOIR!"

"Yeah you did."

"WHY DID I DO THAT!"

"Because you love him! Right Marinette?!"

"But...Adrien..."

"Maybe you should move on! Cat Noir loves you! Maybe you should be with him!"

"Maybe..."

"What does your heart say Marinette?"

"It says...both...BUT IT CANT BE LIKE THIS! I CANT LOVE THEM _BOTH_!"

"Maybe you should think about it tomorrow. You look exhausted Marinette."

"Yeah...your probably right..." then she was asleep.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Tikki screamed in her pillow, "STUPID ROMANCE JUST FREAKING KISS ALREADY! UHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!!!!" She had had enough. "THIS TRUE LOVE IS KILLING ME! WHY DOES THE STUPID MIRACULOUS MAGIC MAKE THEM SO CLUELESS!"

Then the poor creature fell asleep, face in Marinette's pillow.

**Hey guys! So sorry this took awhile! And sorry the chapter was short! Today was my first day of school...so it was a little crazy...**

**ri.waffles.rofl-meeeeoooooow! Yes it's Chat he likes meowing! **

**Again, thanks to everyone who followed and favorited! **

**And for those who haven't, don't forget to: **

**Follow,**

**Favorite, **

**And REVIEW! THANKS SO MUCH! **

**See you next time fellow shippers! **

**-TheMiraculousShipper**


	4. WhatTheHeckIsHappeningLol

Adrian set on his bed very confused. He had no idea what has just happened with ladybug.

"Plagg?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah kid?" Plagg chuckled.

"Did ladybug just kiss me? Oh my gosh I'm dying right now!"

"Of course she did. This makes everything so much easier. NOT!"

" I thought we bug didn't love me. I thought that she didn't see me that way! What am I supposed to do now! I thought I loved when I have ladybug… Do I love both?"

"Now you know that ladybug love you too so how are you going to pick the person who you don't know loves you or not, or are you going to pick the person who just kissed you out of the blue? And who you've loved since The Second time you saw her?"

"I just don't know flag I love both of them!"

"Just go for ladybug because she obviously loves you back. I'm sick of all this mushy stuff."

"Now I know what girls taste like!"

"Ugh gross!"

"They taste a million times better than Camembert."

"Your disgusting, and I'm going to bed."

...

The next day, Adrien saw Marinette sitting on a bench drawing. Everyone else had left the school except her. He walked over to her.

"Hey Marinette!" Said Adrien.

"H-h-Hey Hot Stu-I mean-blondie-I mean-A-Adrien!" Stuttered Marinette.

"What are you drawing?"

"I-im just-uh-d-drawing-ah-"

"Is that a...Cat Noir...Onesie?"

"Um-well-no-i mean yes-I mean-I don't-um-I mean-"

"That's awesome!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! I had no idea you were a Cat Noir fan!"

"Yeah-I mean-your beautiful-I mean-ack-"

"But Cat Noir would be nothing without ladybug though..."

"Yeah but Ladybug is nothing with Chat Noir! Everyone says he's just a sidekick but there's so many things Ladybug couldn't do without him! I'm sure Cat Noir is valuable to ladybug! He is NOT a sidekick!"

Adrien couldn't hold back any longer. That was just too cute.

He kissed her.

She smelled like strawberries...and baked goods...and any sweet thing he could think of.

She smelled...

And felt...

Like...

Ladybug...

And he started feeling a little tickle in his throat...

Oh no...

He was purring.

He pulled away.

"Ack! I'm sorry-I didn't-i mean I didn't want-I mean-Sorry-i mean i love you-no-ack!"

"Adrien?"

"I'm sorry Marinette! It was an accident!"

"Are you sure that was-an-a-a-accident?"

"You were just really cute and-"

"Yeah I-"

"I think I love someone else!" They both said at the same time, "what? You too? Stop saying everything at the same as me! JINX! JINX AGAIN!"

Then Adrien's phone went off.

"Ack! I have to go to fencing! I'll talk to you later Marinette!"

The he ran.

**Hey guys! So sorry I didn't update yesterday! School's made me REALLY busy! **

**Thanks for everyone who followed and favorited! **

**And for those who haven't, don't forget to **

**Follow, **

**Favorite, **

**And REVIEW! **

**-TheMiraculousShipper **

**P.S. the Akuma In chap. 2 was XY! I forgot to say that! And he got akumatized bc his father is a total jerk and said his music sucked lol. **


	5. Suprise

Marinette was walking home from school after that episode with Adrien...

"So...I kissed Cat Noir...I was convinced I loved Cat Noir...then ADRIEN KISSED _ME!" _

"And?"

"Who do I choose!"

"Um..."

"Tikki?"

"Well..."

"Tikki! I feel as if I love them both!"

_That's because you do _Tikki wanted to say, but she couldn't. " it'll be OK Marinette!"

"I still can't believe Adrien-"

"LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR!" A voice boomed, "IT IS I! HAWKMOTH!"

**Muahahahaha cliffhanger! I have plans...evil plans...hehehehe read to find out. **

**Siriously, thanks for reading! I've loved writing this! And it has been kinda crappy so far...so just wait until the final battle...Fill in the blank: Kwami S_**

**Muahahahaha guess my evil plans and don't forget to:**

**Follow **

**Favorite **

**And REVIEW! **

**(Still can't believe so many people followed and favorited...)**

**And thanks so much to the people who reviewed! It means a lot to me!**

**-TheMiraculousShipper **


	6. Hawkmothevilness

Cat Noir landed softly next to Ladybug. He gazed at her dark black-blue hair, her bright red suit, her luscious lips, (that he wanted to kiss again), and her big beautiful bluebell eyes.

"It's what we feared." She told him, "It's Hawkmoth."

"Don't worry My Lady!" He assured her, "Everything's going to be fine as long as we're together."

"We might need some help though."

"We need...everyone!"

"Come on Chaton."

"Me?"

"Yes you! I need your help delivering the Miraculous." **(Miraculouses? Miraculous'? I don't even know!)**

So they both went to master Fu this time.

"Hello Ladybug And Cat Noir." Said Master Fu.

"Master! We need...everyone..." she told him uncertainly.

"Hawk Moth is on the Eiffel Tower! We need to hurry!"

"Ma-uh-Ladybug, pick the allies you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Choose wisely, such powers are used for the greater good."

Then they left. They had a LOT of Miraculous **(however the heck you say it) **to deliver.

...

After making the rounds of giving Miraculous, **(?) **the whole huge super hero team all arrived at the Eiffel Tower.

"He's just...standing there..." said Ladybug

"So should we just go for it or..." said Cat Noir.

"I think...I think it's a trap." Pointed out Rena Rouge.

"Dude, like what is he doing?" Said Carapace.

"Well...I don't see how we can avoid the trap..." Ladybug mused.

"Then lets just go for it!" Reasoned Cat Noir.

"We can always redo it afterwards." Added Viperion.

"1...2...3...GO!" Ladybug yelled.

Then they all sped towers the Eiffel Tower.

Just to stop in they're tracks when they saw them.

They were all black, very evil looking, and they seemed to be made of a...gooy substance of some sort.

They were all battling the creatures, when Ladybug said to Cat Noir:

"Come on kitty we have to get Hawkmoth while the monsters are distracted!"

"Of course Mylady!"

"EVERYONE! PROTECT THE CITIZENS! HOLD UP FOR NOW! IF WE STOP HAWKMOTH THE CREATURES WILL PROBABLY STOP!"

So they made to the Eiffel Tower with haste.

When they got to where Hawkmoth was standing, he laughed maliciously.

Black goo had trapped them in. It was stretched so they could see through it. They saw a news helicopter filming the whole thing.

"ITS A TRAP!" Yelled Admiral Ackba-I mean Ladybug, "Cat Noir can you Cataclysm it?"

"CATACLYSM!"

As soon as he touched the wall of slime, he shot backwards. The black goo had reflected the Cataclysm back onto Cat Noir.

"NO! CHAT!"

Hawkmoth walked over to Cat Noir.

"I'll be taking this." He said aloud, reaching for his ring. Luckily, Ladybug laced his arm with her yo yo.

"PAWS OFF!" She yelled, then she charged. She wrapped him up with her yo yo. He used his staff to wrestle free. He tried to hit her with his old man cane, she grabbed it with her yo yo. He pick up a bar that had fallen off of the Eiffel Tower, and the fenced viciously. Ladybug had finally managed to corner Hawkmoth, when the black stuff opened slightly, but before Ladybug could jump out Mayura jumped in. The black then closed behind her.

Now it was two against one, and Ladybug had been hit with a rusty metal bar a bunch of times. She ran over to the sleeping kitten.

"Chaton! Wake up! I need you!"

"Bugaboo?" He said wearily

"Yes It's me! Please hel-" She got cut off with a hit to the ribs. Cat noir shot up, and glared at Hawkmoth and Mayura.

"You have lost." Smiles Hawkmoth.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Screamed Cat Noir, then he ran at him with his staff.

They fought for a while, Hawkmoth hit Cat Noir with his newly re-acquired old man cane, Cat Noir hit him with his staff, Ladybug punched Mayura, and Mayura fought back, and so on, till they were all bloody, and Cat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculous **(you know I don't know how to spell Miraculouses plural it's great) **were going off.

"You see Ladybug and Cat Noir, I have the advantage here. I have all the time in the world to defeat you. But you don't have time to escape."

Then they kept fighting.

Then Hawkmoth managed to grab Ladybug's neck.

"MYLADY!" Yelled Cat Noir, but Mayura jumped in front of him.

Ladybug coughed up blood in his dim grasp as he lifted her off the ground.

"NO!!!"

He reached for her earring...

**Hehehehehebehehehddehehe! **

**I'll probably update aging in a few hours. Sorry about being absent, school is taking up most of my time, but it's the weekend where I am so I'll probably update later today. Now you have to suffer until then Muahahahaha! **

**brandonbuckets28-Yeah I'm so sorry about the short chapters! I didn't just want to leave you guys for days without an update, and I didn't have time to do longer ones so I just wanted to keep you guys tied over for then! And here you go glad you like my story! **

**LilacKamiya-Thanks! Here you go lol! **

**As always, don't forget to REVIEW! I love you hear your feedback it makes Me really happy! **

**Next time fellow shippers! **

**-TheMiraculousShipper **

**PS: again sorry for my tardiness! **


	7. TheBattleOfTheMiraculous

Cat Noir rushed at him,

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed, but before he could protect her, Mayura slammed him down in the ground.

"Cckkat-" Ladybug choked, "nnnoooo..." Hawkmoth squeezed harder on her neck. "Cckkgh"

"All this time...and your Miraculous is finally in my grasp." Hawkmoth snarled.

He reached for her earrings...

And took one off. Her costume started slowly detransforming. _No! I can't stop him! _

Then he took the other earring off.

Marinette squealed. _All of Paris is watching this! My identity isn't a secret anymore! And Cat Noir's ring is about to go off! I can't expose him too! _

"Well well well, not so tough after all Ladybrat." Hawkmoth chuckled, "and now I have Cat Noir's too. Mayura?"

"Here he is Hawkmoth." Mayura brought the struggling Kitten forwards.

...

_HAWKMOTH IS ABOUT TO TAKE MY MIRACULOUS! _Thought Cat Noir, _LADYBUG IS MARINETTE! WHAT IS HAPPENING! _

Still holding Marinette by the neck, he lifted the hand of a disheveled Cat Noir, and slipped off his ring.

"ADRIEN?!" Hawkmoth screeched.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _

...

_ADRIEN! _Thought Marinette, _WHAT?!!?!? WHAT?!?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-FOCUS MARINETTE! I NEED TO RESIST! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS! I NEED TO KEEP GOING! Ah ha! I know just what to do! _

Then she kicked Hawkmoth. In the...weak spot...

"AHHHHGHGGHGHHHHHHHH!!!!" Hawkmoth fell, clutching his lower quarters. Then she grabbed his Miraculous.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Screamed Adrien.

Adrien head-butted Mayura, And she fell. She then tried to strike at Adrien, but Marinette blocked her.

While they were busy with Mayura...Gabriel had recovered.

Then he pushed the two Miraculous **(YOU KNOW I DONT KNOW THE GRAMMER!) **and pushed them together, saying the words he had sort-of managed to decipher when he had the Miraculous book. The both started glowing. Then they lifted from his hand, and formed a Yin Yang, with winds as powerful as a hurricane.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Marinette, "YOU CANT DO THIS!"

"I need to get Emile back." He said placidly.

"FATHER! YOU CANT DO THIS!" Adrien pleaded.

"I just did."

"ILL NEVER LET YOU DO THIS!" Marinette screamed, then she struggled toward the glowing ball. She grabbed hold off one of the Miraculous, and pulled.

She almost had it...then...

She was sucked in. She disappeared in a flash of black light.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

_I can't lose her. _Thought Adrien, _I...can't...I HAVE TO SAVE HER AND THE MIRACULOUS! _

Then he pulled himself near the fading ball, and pulled on the other Miraculous.

"ADRIEN NO!" Yelled Gabriel.

But he pulled harder.

He disappeared in a flash of white light.

Then there was only white, as hell broke loose.

**So yeah...didn't update again yesterday...and it's Monday again...I'll try and update whenever I can though so...I'm torturing you people aren't I? Muahahahaha! **

**brandonbuckets28-I bet this one is worse lol! **

**LilacKamiya-you'll see hehehehehehehe! **

**As always,**

**See ya fellow shippers! **

**-TheMiraculousShipper **

**PS-AHHH! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT I FORGOT! How long do you guys want this story? Like I have a plot that I have in mind...well FYI this is just a tiny slice of this huge timeline I have In my head...I can continue it or...I could keep it shorter...I need you guys to review! I'll take a vote on what I should do...if it is longer...will you guys still read it? Or will you get bored with this story? Trust me, this will be super cool. I might actually make the next chapter on Alya and Nino, and what they're reaction will be! Then I'll continue on our cliffhanger! **


	8. WhatRenaAndCarapaceSaw

**(This takes place right after Ladybug and Cat Noir left Rena And Carapace to fight so this is what happens to them!)**

Rena Rouge swung her flute at one of the black creatures. It slowly squeezed through the figure...

"What the-" Rena started.

"Language Rena!" Carapace reprimanded.

"My Flute..." She gave it another pull, "is stuck in this...thing."

The thing then moved over her flute and started crawling up her arm.

"Carapace!" She called.

"RENA!" He screamed as he ran to her, "IVE GOT YOU!" Then he pulled her out and there was just a small part of her flute still in the thing. Then he let go. The momentum from pulling her out pulled her back in, and she was swallowed by the black thing. "NOOOOO RENA!"

...

Rena struggled as the darkness as the thing moved. She hugged her flute tightly. It was almost impossible to breath. She felt the darkness closing in on her and she felt she was just about to lose it, when she was blinded by bright daylight.

The thing had spit her out. She gasped for air that she could now breath. She looked up and saw she was almost under the Eiffel Tower. Then she looked in front of her.

Surround by the black goo, she saw a dark figure. Hehad menacing black teeth, in a dark mouth full of the goo that dripped out of the corner of his mouth. You could only tell he had eyes because they were glowing. He looked as if he were completely made of goo. **(If your having trouble imagining this, it basically looks like Venom with black glowing eyes and a black dripping mouth lol) **

_It must be the Akuma! _She thought, _that's where these monsters come from! The miraculous must be inside of him because I don't see anything on him. Here goes..._

"HAWKMOTH IS GETTING LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR'S MIRACULOUS, SO I WILL GET YOURS!"

With a "ugg" Carapace plopped down next to Rena.

"RENA! YOUR ALIVE!" He said as he hugged her.

"Course I am." She said slyly.

Then she jumped at Wannabe-Venom, and reached inside his slimy stomach. She felt a person inside. She grabbed him. The thing tried to pull her out, but she was still holding on to the person inside, and if he had pulled harder he would have pulled out his own intestines. **(Lol I'm making this really grossXD) **with her other hand she felt around the body and grasped a hat. Then she pulled her arms out of the goo.

Realizing that she wouldn't pull out his guts anymore, he lifted her up And reached for her Miraculous.

"SHELL—TER!" Carapace Yelled, And there was a little green ball around her neck.

"MIRAGE!" She shouted, then a bright light appeared, and Wannabe Venom screeched and dropped her.

Then Rena broke the necklace, and trapped the Akuma in her cupped hands. "Let's go find Ladybug!" She told Carapace, then they ran out from under the Eiffel Tower and saw through the black goo Ladybug held by the neck coughing up blood.

Then she saw Hawkmoth take off her earrings.

"MARINETTE?!?!" She cried, "NOOO!"

"HUH?!?!" Gasped Carapace, as he saw Cat Noir brutally beaten, and Hawkmoth slipping pf his ring. "ADRIEN!" He screeched. They saw both Adrien and Marinette fighting Mayura, and then a big flash of light in a Yin Yang. They saw Marinette disappear in a flash of black light. They saw Adrien disappear in a flash of white light.

They leaned on each other's shoulders, and bawled miserably. (Which was difficult for Rena who was still holding the Akuma in her cupped hands). The world paused for a moment, then all hell broke loose. Playing cards, stop signs, chicken nuggets, water bottles, sunglasses, trash, and pretty much anything random thing you can think of exploded out of the Yin Yang.

"WHAT THE-" Carapace started.

" language." Said a deadpan Rena.

**WASSUP YO!? I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! How long has it been...4 days now? Anyhoo, I've made my decision. It's going to be...**

**LONGER! Since it _is _my story, I thought I would to that. I don't know if it's been fun to read this story, but I have a LOT of fun writing it! So if you guys do want it shorter, you can stop readingXD! **

**RockSunner-ok cool glad I fixed it lol**

**brandonbuckets28-That means so much to me! Thank you so much! Thanks for the advice! Sorry for making you wait...since school started it's been hard to keep upXD! **

**Thanks so much for the follows and favs guys! AND THE REVIEWS! (Did I mention they mean a lot to me lol) **

**Next time fellow shippers! **

**-TheMiraculousShipper **

**PS-also...I will probably update again today unless my phone dies, bc I'll be in the car for a whileXD! **


	9. Lotsofcoughing

"Mmmmmm..." hummed Marinette drowsily, while cuddling closer to her kitten.

"Mmmmm..." Adrien cooed, and snuggled closer to his Bugaboo.

Then Tikki And Plagg woke up. They were hugging each other on top of Marinette and Adrien.

"Hehehe hey Suger Cube!" Plagg chuckled.

"PLAGG! DONT CALL ME SUGER CUBE!" Tikki scolded, "what...happened?"

"That hurt..." said Plagg, "if Adrien and Uh...whats her name hadn't stepped in we'd be moldy Camembert!"

"Her name is Marinette, and you're disgusting Stinky Sock."

"Also...WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!??"

"Ummm...I don't know, all I can see around us is white. But who CARES! I JUST WANT TO STARE AT THEM THEY'RE SO CUTE!!!!"

"Ugh, is that all you think about Tikki?"

"At least suger better than Camembert."

"HEY!"

"Just look at them!"

"But we need to find a way out of here! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE SO I CAN BE STUPID!"

"Ugh...I guess your right for the first time Plagg."

"What are you talking about?! I'm ALWAYS right!"

"Uh huh. Yeah."

"Come on Sugar Cube!"

Adrien stirred.

"Shut up Plagg...It's 5:00 again...too early for Camembert..." Adrien mumbled sleepily.

"YOU SERIOUSLY WAKE HIM UP AT 5:00!!! FOR CAMEMBERT?!??"

"Whaaaat? I have 5:00 cravings!"

"IM THE ONLY ONE THAT GETS PREGNANT PLAGG! EVERY TIME! IM THE ONE THAT GETS CRAVINGS YOU HAVE NO EXUSE!"

"Oh come on Tikki! YOU were the one who wanted to have kids! You can't complain about it! If we didn't have little tikes there would only be 2 KWAMIS! YOU AND ME!"

Marinette stirred.

"I'm so sorry Chat...I didn't know it was you..." Marinette slurred.

"Anyway, we should wake them up." Plagg stated.

"Already??"

"Ugh yes Tikki."

"Ugggg fine."

"Adrien! Wake up!"

"But I love her dad..." he murmured.

"ADRIEN!"

"WaWHAT?! MARINETTE?!"

"ADRIEN! EEEK!" Shrieked Marinette.

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*cough*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*cough*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*cough*"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*cough*AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH*cough*HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*cough*"

"Are they gonna just keep screaming, or what?"

"...EEEEEEE*cough*EEEEEE..."

"...HHHHH*cough*HHHHHH..."

"No I don't think they will." Said Tikki, while slapping Adrien in the face, "GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!"

They both stopped abruptly.

"I-I-Im-m *cough* s-s-o-r-r-r-r-y I-*cough*" Marinette stuttered.

"M-m-Marinette*cough*?" Gasped Adrien.

"A-A-Adre-e-ein*cough*?"

"Are*cough* are you ok?"

"A-are *cough* you?"

"I'm just fi-*cough* fine. But are you-*cough*"

"Yeah*cough*"

"My*cough* my dad*cough*"

"Oh Adrien!*cough*"Then they hugged, as Marinette's shirt became soaked with suspiciously salty liquid. "Don't cry Adrien! *cough*It'll be alright! As long as we stick together! I*cough*Im so sorry! *cough* This all my fault..."

"No-*cough cough* it's my fa*cough*"

"I*cough* I should have *cough cough* been there for you*cough*"

"I*cough cough cough* lo*cough cough cough cough* you Mar*cough cough cough cough cough cough*"

"I lo*cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough cough*"

Then she started coughing up blood.

"MARINETTE!" Screamed Adrien as she was coughing, "PLEASE!" She kept coughing, "_I can lose_ _anyone else..."_

She stopped coughing.

"Marinette?*cough*"

"Ye*cough*"

"Who*cough* who was the*cough* boy?"

"The*cough cough* boy?"

"The*cough cough cough* one you love? Was it*cough cough cough cough* Luka?"

"No*cough cough cough cough* it was*cough cough cough* you*cough cough cough*"

"What?*cough cough*"

"You*cough cough*"

"You...*cough*...love me?"

"I've loved you *cough* this entire time*cough*"

"I-"

**Sorry again for being late lol. **

**Thank you guys so much for supporting me while I'm writing this fanfic! Your reviews mean a lot to me! I was going to make this chapter longer but I have to go to bed so I'll (hopefully) do another chapter soonXD!**

**LilacKamiya-Thanks! ️ I am the master of cliffhangers hehehehehe**

**brandonbuckets28-Oh that's so sweet! ️SO GLAD YOU LOVE MY STORY! I know how rough school can beXD! **

**Luv u all!️**

**-TheMiraculousShipper **


	10. YoAdrien

**(WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! LOTS IF MOVIE QUOTING! If you have not seen the movies _Sixth Sense, The Shining, Star Wars, Rocky, Jaws, or Harry Potter, [Or my little Pony I guess XD!] _THEN BEWARE!)**

"I'm sorry Marinette*cough cough* I was so stupi*cough cough*"

"It wasn't *cough* your fault *cough cough* it was mine I kept rejecting y-*cough cough cough*"

"We have to*cough* get out of here!"

"_Adrien..." _she whispered weakly when she pulled him closer, _"I'm sorry..." _

"NO! Marinette please! Don't go! _Don't..."_

_"I...*cough cough*...I can't..."_

Suddenly, everything went dark.

_"Adrien..."_

A single streetlight went on.

_Where am I? _Thought Marinette, _where's Adrien?! He's gone!_

"ADRIEN! HELP!"

She spun around.

"Adri...en? Who are you?"

There was a small child in from of her.

"Um...hi...who are you?"

"I see dead pleople."

"WhaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"

Suddenly she was falling down. She kept falling...she saw books, clocks, teddy bears, anything random thing you can think of. Suddenly she had smashed down. She was in a bright purple room, with pink and purple diamonds here and there.

"What..."

A door opened.

"YYYAAASSSS! TWILIGHT THIS FRIENDSHIP PARTY IS GOING TO BE EPIC!" Said a pink pony, "Um, who are you? CAN WE BE FRIENDS?!?! MY NAME IS PINKY PIE AND THIS IS TWILIGHT SPARKLE LET BE BEST FRIENDS!"

"Um I don't know I-"

She was in a house.

"WHAT THE-"

"HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEESS JOHNNY!" Screeched a voice that sounded like Adrien's through the wall an ax had just smashed through.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ADRI-" the ax chopped again, and this time she could see the perceived Adrien's face.

"AAAAHHH!"

He finally had chopped through the wall. Adrien walk towards her, and swung down his ax...

She was in a dark hallway. It lit up, light by light, and revealed two small children, who looked exactly alike, and had matching outfits.

"Hello? What are two little kids like you doing here?"

"WILL YOU PLAY WITH US?**" **They said in unison.

"Um, I'm sorry, now is not a good time, I need to find Adri-"

"WILL YOU PLAY WITH US?!" They said again.

"I-"

Then a huge wave of blood washed over her.

"AAAHHHH HELP SOMEBODY HELDHIKDEJSWOLK" and she was pulled under. Then she hit a hard wooden thing, and found she was above the blood, (which was now water), and saw a very frightened Adrien looking back at her from the other side of a small rowboat.

"My...lady?"

...

**(Previously right after they got separated)**

Adrien was on a ledge in a room of metal looking down into a dark chasm. There was a young man all beat up clutching the cliff, and there was a man in black with a big mask, and you could hear his breathing, and he was holding a metal thing which extended to a sort of red laser.

"No, I AM YOUR FATHER!" The man in black said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The blond teenager screamed.

"Oh my gosh! What's the matter? What's happening?!!?!

"Who are you?" Said the man in black.

"My name is Adrien. Um is he ok?" Said Adrien as he pointed to The blond boy.

"That's my son. He's fine, I just told him I'm his father."

"And he screamed 'noooooooooooo' I'm getting the horrible evil father vibe from you."

"Well yeah, I was just about to say JOIN ME AND WE CAN RULE THE GALAXY AS FATHER AND-" hepushed him off the cliff, "AAAHHH! NOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOooooo..."_

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just...ahh!" He started slipping, "help..."

Adrien grasped his hand pulled him up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah but my dad-"

"I know what it's like to have an evil villain as a father. I just found out about mine too."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I've been fighting him this entire time, then his face was revealed. I...I still don't know what to do! He said it was for my mother, I think he wanted to save her...but he's hurt the whole world instead."

"Wow that's too bad...my mother died of child birth when my sister and I were born."

_"Actually she didn't! She died because your father turned to the dark side!" _

"Wait WHAT?! Who said that?!?!"

They both turned around and saw a old blue see through guy. "OBI-WAN WHAT THE-"

He was in a girl's bedroom.

Then someone knocked.

"Yo Adrian it's me, Rocky..."

_What? HOW THE HECK DO THEY KNOW MY NAME! _Thought Adrien, _And who's Rocky?_

"I don't know what to say, 'cause I ain't never talked to no door before, ya know..."

_I DONT know! What's that supposed to mean? _

"Yo Adrian, you know, it's Rocky again, ya know."

_Ummm who is this guy...what should I do!_

"Listen, uh I know you ain't too happy right this moment, ya know."

_What is happening?_

"But could ya do me a favor ya know?"

_?????????_

"I ain't got nobody to spend thanksgiving with ya know? So uh, maybe you and I, I mean, we'll go out together and get somethin' to eat, I don't know, maybe laugh a little bit,

who knows ya know?"

_WHAT?!?! _

Adrien opened the door.

"WOAH! ADRIAN? WHERE'S ADRIAN? YOU BETTER TELL ME PUNK!" Rocky lifted Adrien off the ground,

"I AM ADRIEN!"

"NO! ADRIAN IS A WOMAN!"

"NO! I SWEAR!"

Rocky wound up and aimed for a punch, his fist was inches from his face and then...

Adrien was on the ocean. A man turned to him.

"We're gonna need a bigger boat."

Then everything started shaking and weird music played? _Duna duuuna duna dunadunadunaaaa _And a giant shark jumped up and chomped up all the people, and the shark opened his mouth right over Adrien's head...

Adrien jumped out of the boat. He was in the water. He was sinking...deeper...deeper...then he landed on a wooden thing underwater and suddenly he was above water on a small rowboat, in a pond, which was inside a huge cave.

"My...lady?"

...

"Mon...Chaton? Is it...is it really you?"

"Of course it's me! What you thought inwas some crazy psychopath with an axe or something?"

"Yes actually I did."

"What?"

"DONT ask. Anyway, where are we? And why are we here?"

"My question is, who are they?" He pointed to a small sort of island in the middle of the cave. A teenager with glasses and an old bearded guy was on it. The teen was forcing the old dude to drink this slimy stuff from a cauldron, and the dude was crying his eyes out.

"Oh my gosh...we have to help that poor old man!"

"But there's no paddles!"

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

"..."

"WHAT! MY MIRACULOUS IS GONE!"

"MINE TOO!"

"And our Kwamis are missing."

"Here, lets just use our hands! Like this!" He stuck his hand in the water.

Another hand lacked on and started pulling him off the boat.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHOLY CRAP!"

"EEE_EEE_EEEEEE! Marinette pulled Adrien back, and the hand led to a eyeless white corpse, that was somehow alive. More Zombie-like creatures climed on the boat on top of them with knifes, and started trying to stab them.

Unfortunately, the boat was meant for two people and flipped over.

By this time the old man drank everything in the cauldron and was stirring on the island sobbing, and the boy with glasses had noticed that they were being killed by pale undead corpses, and was trying to help by doing something with a stick.

"_LEVIOSA_!" He screamed, and Marinette and Adrien started floating...

Along with the corpses.

**WASSUP?! This chapter took so longXD! I had fun with this chapter. Thank you for reading! Also, I'm going to change the description and draw a new cover! I drew the old cover to be Marinette with her hair down, and now I'm going to draw them in the-oops almost spoiled my own story lol...**

**brandonbuckets28-I'm fine but I'm an expert at being late for an update! **

**yellow14-The centering is distracting which is why I have mostly been writing with the side text. Yeah...I usually just use my first drafts...it's pretty stupid but I don't really have time to fix the errors lol. Thanks, for me it's always been hard to write stuff about people being in love...BECAUSE I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE! XD!**

**Thank you all for the feedback! And thanks so much for all the follows and favorites! **

**Keep on shipping shippers!**

**-TheMiraculousShipper **


	11. HarryPooper

**(WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED OR READ HARRY POTTER AND LORD OF THE RINGS BEWARE OF SPOILERS!)**

"EEK!" Marinette was floating. But not in water, in the air. "HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

"I don't know, but I'm not really surprised by anything anymore." Said Adrien.

"WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES!" The boy with glasses called.

"NOW IS NOT A GREAT TIME FOR AN INTRODUCTION!" Answered Marinette.

"HURRY BEFORE THE SPELL WEARS OUT!"

"IM ADRIEN!" He told the other teen.

"AS LONG AS YOU HELP US! MY NAME IS MARINETTE!"

"Ok, ACCIO MARINETTE!"

Marinette was pulled quickly towards the boy.

"WAA_AA_AA!" And she toppled on top of the boy. The undead corpses were floating close to Adrien when the glasses kid pulled him over too just in th nick of time before all the corpses fell back into the water.

"Thank you, err..."

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"What is this place?" Marinette asked.

"Well...Voldemort was here..." Harry mumbled.

"Who's Voldy Moldy?" Adrien laughed.

"You don't know?" Harry said aghast.

"Um no we don't." Marinette said flatly.

"He's..uh...One Of The most powerful wizards in the whole world. So is Dumbledore." He gestured to the old guy who was now unconscious.

"That guy?"

"Why were you forcing him to drink all that stuff?"

"He told me to."

"What?"

"Why would he tell you that?"

"It's complicated."

"What were those things?"

"Those are called Inferni."

"Yuck. They're really discustAH!" And Marinette was pulled underneath.

"BUGABOO!"

...

Marinette was being grasped by slimy hands. They pulling her, choking her. She felt suffocated. She was shaking, and her chest was shaking, going up and down, but she would not open her mouth and let that body-filled liquid in her mouth. The inferni were stabbing and biting her, and she finally couldn't take it anymore, and gasped for breath-

And she was in a forest. There were still hands (if they could be called hands) gripping her, but as she looked on either Sid elf her, she saw the hands belonged to massive muscular monster things.

"Who**-**"

"SILENCE!"

"But-"

"IF YOU DO NOT BE SILENT WE WILL CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE!"

So she stayed silent.

The monsters kept on carrying her, and she must have nodded off, because she was suddenly jerked awake when they stopped in front of a huge dark castle. The black portcullis opened, and they marched into the dark murkiness inside.

...

Adrien saw Marinette's face fade into the fathomless black. He dropped to his knees.

"_Marinette..." _He whispered, _"No...not again..." _

He couldn't take it anymore. Tears made a small puddle that dripped into the murky depths. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You...you loved her didn't you?"

"Y-yes...I...I can't...I just cant lose her...I can't lose anyone else..."

"I'm so sorry...I know how you feel."

Dumbledore stirred.

"We better get him out of here. I'll help you carry him."

"Thanks."

...

Marinette was in a dark chamber. She couldn't see anything. She muzt have dosed off again, because she woke up suddenly at a bright light. She slowly peered upwards.

There was a giant fiery eye, staring at her, piercing her soul.

"YOU HAVE CAPTURED THE HALFLING?"

"Y-yes my Dark Lord...Here it is..." the monster shoved Marinette forwards.

"ARE YOU SURE IT IS A HALFLING?"

"W-well my Lord, it idefinitely looks like one doesn't it?"

"YES, BUT THERES SOMETHING DIFFERENT ABOUT IT! AN DI DONT SENSE THE RING! YOU HAVE FAILED YOU IDIOTS! NOW DIE!"

Marinette was too scared to turn around, but she heard they're screaming cries.

"S-sir, you have taken me prisoner, referred to me as an it, and called me A HALFLING! IF THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY HIGHT I AM NOT THAT SHORT SO SHUT UP!"

"Wow... feisty..." he said to himself, "YOU DARE INSULT THE MIGHTY SORON! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I COULD DO TO YOU!"

**Wassup shippers! I had meant this chapter to be longer and explain some things, but I wanted to post some this week and I don't have time to write moreXD! Also, try to expect a chapter like once a week bc well, I have school and a bunch of stuffs going on...I also am still working on the new cover, which I will hopefully have done next update!!! **

**LilacKamiya-all will be explained eventually hehehe**

**brandonbuckets28-My bad...=O! **

**See ya shippers, **

**-TheMiraculousShipper **

**Ps: AAAAHHHH ITS FRIDAY! I wrote this last weekend...and didn't post it...I'm an idiotXD! I WILL have one this weekend to make up for it tho! **


	12. YOUTHINKYOUCANDOTHESETHINGSBUTUJUSTCANT

Adrien hit the water with a _SLAM_. He healed his breath, until finally he opened his mouth and let the bubbles float away. He waited.

_I'm not dead? _

"NEMO!"

Adrien opened his eyes. He was a clownfish.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THESE THINGS BUT YOU JUST CANT!"

"What?"

"WHY DID YOU TOUCH THE BUTT!"

"WhaAAAAAAHHH!"

A diver came and caught him up in a net. The human held him out of the water. He kept gasping for air, but he was a fish, so he could only breath underwater. He finally took his last breath...

...

"Um yeah, I heard they're screaming."

"There's something different about you..."

"What do you mean?"

"I sense...confusion."

"Um...well now I'm confused because you said I'm confused..."

"IM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CREATE CHAOS!"

And he shot fire from his huge monster eye...

**Ok...I'm sorry...life happens and like...it's hard for me to update but I'll keep trying to do it on time! Wednesday is close enough right to the weekend right? Sorry for the short chap I wanted to post SOMETHING! **

**Thanks for understanding!**

**Later Shippers,**

**-TheMiraculousShipper **

...


End file.
